Nothing but a Dream
by Sock my Rock
Summary: He was a Prince, and she was an ex-slave. They fell in love, but the Prince's duty to his people came before their happiness. Even now she still watches him, and serves under him as a loyal member of his Household. A forbidden love that will live on as a dream in both of their minds. Some spoilers for current manga arc!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Magi! If I did AliMor would already be canon! And a warning this story will contain minor spoilers for the current Arc in the Manga. You have been warned!**

* * *

Morgiana flew through the air at blinding speeds and slammed her leg against boulder instantly shattering it into thousands of pieces. Sweat cascaded ever so slightly down her soft features, and she was panting lightly as she sat down by the near by pond.

In the distance she could hear the noise of Olba and Toto training.

She looked into the pond and splashed some water in her face to cool herself down a bit. Her reflection then rippled in the water.

"Come on Alibaba we have to hurry!" Morgiana turned around to see Kougyoku linked arm in arm with Alibaba.

"Alright." Alibaba turned towards Morgiana and they made eye contact for a split second. His eyes told her so many things about how he was feeling, and he gave her a sheepish smile.

Kougyoku pulled him a bit harder and suddenly they were both gone back to their palace.

"Alibaba…" Morgiana trailed off.

The head of her Household was now married to a princess, and he was a part of the Kou family. Alibaba had finally gotten Balbadd back, but at a price.

"Mor!" Aladdin called out as safety landed on the floor next to her.

"Hello Aladdin," Morgiana smiled at the young mage.

Aladdin sat down next to her and stretched a bit. "It's a beautiful day today isn't?"

"Yes it is," Morgiana answered absent-mindedly.

"What's wrong Mor?" Aladdin asked before he looked back at the palace realizing what was bothering the young Fanalis girl. "Its Alibaba isn't?"

Morgiana didn't answer for a bit as she composed her answer. "I'd be lying if I told you other wise."

"What's on your mind?"

"Well… do you think Alibaba is happy with the current situation?"

Aladdin went silent for a bit. "I think Alibaba did what he thought was best for his country."

He looked at the rather large palace and said, "Ms. Kougyoku is nice enough, and I think that she and Alibaba get along well. But… I don't think Alibaba loves Ms. Kougyoku in the way she wants him to love her. Alibaba cares so much for Balbadd, and I think that's why in the end he decided to marry Kougyoku, so he could make sure Balbadd was safe again. The duty to the people of his home nation beat out his own desires in the end." Aladdin finished.

Morgiana listened to the young mage's words intently. "I see…"

After everything was said and done at the summit, both Sinbad, and Kouen decided to join forces in order to stop Al-Thamen. Yet it was painfully obvious that after Al-Thamen was defeated Kou and the Seven Seas Alliance would be at war with one another.

Alibaba, official announced that he would defect from Sindria and join with the Kou Empire that very day. Morgiana was surprised at how little resistance there was from Olba and Toto. She remembered them saying that even though they didn't like Alibaba's decision they would still follow him regardless of his decision.

Morgiana's mind wander around as memories of that night with Alibaba played out in her head.

* * *

"_Mor…" Alibaba trailed off not looking her. _

_The port they where at was bathed in light of the full moon, and a gentle breeze swept throughout the area. _

"_You wanted to speak with me Alibaba?" _

_Alibaba turned and faced the young Fanalis. "Morgiana… I… I'm going to marry Kougyoku." _

_Those words that Alibaba spoke sent shock waves throughout her entire body. "It's to get Balbadd back isn't?" _

_All the young prince did was nod at her question. Both of his hands were rolled up in fists and he was just staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Morgiana. I didn't want this to happen, but I have a duty to my people!" _

_Morgiana walked up to Alibaba and wrapped her arms around the young man. He was resistant at first but he then quickly returned the embrace. They both stood there in silence enjoying each other's presence. _

"_Alibaba," Morgiana finally spoke up. "I understand why your are doing this and I'm okay with whatever decision you make." _

"_I'm sorry Morgiana, I know that I promised that I'd wait for us to be together, but… My duty to Balbadd, to my people comes first." Alibaba whispered. _

_She could hear Alibaba weep ever so quietly. Morgiana could feel the heat coming off his body, and hear the beating of his heart. "Alibaba I don't blame for choosing Balbadd over me. Like you said you have a duty to your people, and I don't want to be the one to stop you from doing that duty." _

_Alibaba was silent. _

_Morgiana looked up at his face, and she felt his warm lip against her own. Shocked would be one way of saying how she felt at the moment, but that quickly subsided as she began to kiss back with all her might. _

_They fervently kissed one another, as they let out all of their repressed feeling for one another with the kiss. _

_Alibaba finally pulled away from her, as he knew that they both needed air. They both panted lightly, and looked in each other in the in the eyes. They both had a light tinge of blush on their faces. _

_And yet Alibaba glanced away from her, and a look of guilt plagued his face. _

"_Alibaba?" Morgiana worried asked. _

"_I'm sorry Mor… I just… I…" Alibaba stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I just wanted my first kiss to be with you." _

_A bitter smile made it's way onto Morgiana's face. _

"_Mor, I want you to stay with me. I know it's a selfish request of me to make, but even if I can't be a lover to you at the very least I want you to continue being my friend. Both you and Aladdin are the best things that ever happened to me and I don't want to lose that." Alibaba pleaded. _

_His word hung in the air for what seemed for an eternity. At that point something possessed Morgiana and she pulled Alibaba towards in another embrace. Her head pressed against his chest. Morgiana whispered, "If you will have me then I will always be by your side Alibaba." _

* * *

"Mor? Hey Mor are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

Morgiana snapped out of her reminiscent mood and looked at the worried Magi. "Yes I fine Aladdin, but I have something to attend to so if you will please excuse me."

"Okay see you later then Mor," Aladdin gave her a bright smile, while Morgiana could only give him a sheepish grin.

As she walked through the Palace of Balbadd she could hear Alibaba and Kougyoku talk and laugh. The noises of their banter had seemingly entranced Morgiana and next things she knew she was at the door of their quarters, where the two newly weds lay.

Placing a hand on the door Morgiana took a deep breath and walked away from their chambers. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she thought to herself, " _In the end it was never meant to be… it was and forever will be nothing more than a Dream." _

* * *

**_Authors Notes: I'm torn with the Manga right now. I like the fact I get what Al-Thamen is trying to do now, and I understand the world of Magi better now. But I want the political drama between nations, and the reappearance of characters I actually like!_ _****Venturing into spoiler territory here (you have been warned!) I really want to see how the summit between Sindria/Seven Sea Alliance and Kouen's faction with the Kou empire will go. Not to mention I want Ohtaka to finish the sub plot with Alibaba and how the people around him will respond. **

**I wrote a story like this because I wanted to prepare myself for the possible ship sinking of Alimor. Someone correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure Alibaba has basically accepted Kouen's offer at this point. So this story as you guys have seen is just how I imagine things playing out for Alibaba and Morgiana. **

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed reading the story, and any feedback would be appreciated! **


End file.
